Ritual in Purpose
. Kyozo Yasurakaninemuru ~ Ritual in Purpose (鏡像 ~ 儀式に目的) is the 1st Created Projekt from the Kyozo Projekt '''Series. The Projekt is based on the Original '''Touhou Projekt as an original concept based game series. It is made with the Engine Touhou Danmakufu Ph3 (copyright by Tou~hou~GC and mkm) and written in C#. Main Story Story Jaaku was wandering around to search a new home. On his way he found a piece of a glowing star. When he touched it he spawned in another World. When he looked around he noticed more Darkness then he has ever felt. He decidet to discover the source of this dark Aura he sensed. Toketsu lived as long as he can think in [[Worlds and Places|'Kougenkyou']] and lived a Life of Pain, Melancholy and Loneliness. As a Reaper his Job is to Collect Souls that comes to this World and send them to the Netherworld or to they`re new home here in Kougenkyou. But only Souls with dark Power are allowed there. But somehow there where more evil Spirits than usual around. He noticed that the number of spirits are increasing in [[Worlds and Places|'Yureyasheitei']]. On their way they found out that there is something evil going on in the „Haunted Mansion“ called [[Worlds and Places|'Yureyasheitei Mansion']]. Tarobasatetsuyatsu Kiyoshinoru, one of the Masters of the Mansion, was blocking the way to the Mausoleum and wanted to play a Game with the heroine. When he was beat he said that he wants to stop because he wanna eat something. But before he goes he is asking for help. It came out that in the Mansion lived a Fortune Teller who tried to break the [http://kyozo-projekt.wikia.com/wiki/Barriers_and_Borders Mirror Barrier] of Kougenkyou to Unseal a Powerful God of the Anti-Star Clan. To reach this goal he has to fusion four “''Starpowerk''eys” (Red Star, Blue Star, Green Star, Yellow Star). They must be collected and assembled. But to fuse them he needs magical Power from somebody who doesn`t use Anti-Magic. So he is using Tarobasatetsuyatsu Yutoshio for the Ritual. Kiyoshinoru wants to stop them but without making Yutoshio mad, so he sends the heroine to Kowaremashita no Shin Sei. When the Heroine arrived the place of the Ritual, they can begin with the Summoning, because the Yellow Star they found was the Starpowerkey of Star Drive Power they was searching for. The Anti-Star God Gensoku Dice was summoned to Kougenykou. He and Shin Sei could now destroy the Mirror barrier together but first they have to fight against the heroine. Extra Story Tsushimei Shimasume is one of the Star Gods and also the one who gave the pieces of the Star Drive Power to the heroine. Kiyoshinoru has now the other three Starpowerkeys and wants to keep them. But Shimasume can`t let them in his hands because he feared that Kiyo could plan evil things with this power. So Kiyo is asking for help again to beat the Star God while repairing the Mirror Barrier. But this is not as easy as it sounds. He got back the stolen Yata no Kagami from Shin Sei and wants to Charge his Magatama'''s with his '''Star Power. Information Gameplay Kyozo Ritual in Purpose/Gameplay Characters Kyozo Ritual in Purpose/Characters Character Storys Kyozo Ritual in Purpose/ScenarioJaaku Kyozo Ritual in Purpose/ScenarioToketsu Category:Ritual in Purpose Category:Games